dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yūrin
|team = |affiliation = Tenshin Temple |previous affiliation = Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |instructor = Tenshinhan |instructor2 = Tsuru-Sennin |headquarters = Earth |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS089 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |techniques = *Witchcraft |tools = *Talisman }} is a Human-type Earthling who originally trained under the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō. She sought revenge against Tenshinhan for leaving the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō, but eventually became his student as well. Background Yūrin trained under the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō with Tenshinhan and Chaozu before the two left the school after Tenshinhan had a falling out with Tsuru-Sennin. Yūrin had been a fellow student with Tenshinhan long enough to see his Four Supernatural Fists, as she recognized it nearly three decades later. Sometime prior to meeting Tenshinhan for the first time since his departure, Yūrin trained to master Witchcraft.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Personality Yūrin has an intense personality and is an energetic girl. She's outspoken when angry, placing great emphasis on words and speaking with violent hand gestures. Due to her dislike of Tenshinhan, she gave him a nickname as a child that stuck for several decades — . She also appears to be difficulty reading, as she was surprised at her ability to read the name of the Tenshin Temple. When she speaks, she uses the personal pronoun when she speaks, a feminine version of "watashi", used by women who speak in a casual tone. Appearance Yūrin is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, with dark green hair tied in two big loops, and dark black eyes. She initially wore a blue, flowered qípáo with red shoes. Her attire adjusted to befit the Tenshin Temple; a short green one-shoulder top, worn over a white undershirt, black arm guards, a yellow sash, and a red miniskirt. Her footwear is long black socks, tied by belts, and red shoes. Abilities Despite having trained as a Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō student, Yurin possesses no legitimate abilities in martial arts that compare to members of the Dragon Team. While she may be strong in her own right, she seemed relatively surprised by Gokū's ability to fly, and her physical strength could not even damage Muten Rōshi. Her true abilities lie in witchcraft.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Witchcraft Despite being a former student of the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō, and thus a martial artist herself, Yūrin has studied, and employs, witchcraft. With the use of ōfuda, she places them onto her target, and takes control of their body, using them to perform her dirty work. Even someone such as Muten Rōshi, who can battle Saiyan Beyond God Son Gokū, can be placed under her control if they are unconscious.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Part IV Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc .]] Yūrin arrives at Tenshinhan's dōjō, excited by the fact that she managed to read the sign. Snapping herself out of this quickly, she reaffirms that she's here for the "three-eyed baldy", and storms up to the dōjō. Yūrin is led in by Chaozu, who announces her to Tenshinan as a prospective new student. Yūrin is displeased that Tenshinhan would even take students, but notes this only to herself as she's put off by his serious disposition. Much to the girls' chagrin, she falls under the harassment of the Kame-Sennin quickly, but is nevertheless interrogated by Tenshinhan as to why she wants to join his dōjō. He isn't pleased by the young woman's answers, but the Kame-Sennin interjects, stating new students are welcome. Yūrin is scooped up by the man, and led away, despite her stating she wanted Tenshinhan. In another part of the dōjō, Muten Rōshi has forced her into a dōjō outfit specifically for the female applicants. The old martial arts master states that before any training can begin, he must first purify her "wickedness"; this statement leads Yūrin to believe that the Kame-Sennin has realized her true purpose, and she casually plays it off by stating she has no wickedness. Muten Rōshi denies this, and rushes her, poking her rear and stating the wickedness is there. Yūrin is understandably upset, but Muten Rōshi's assault is relentless. However, the wardrobe malfunctions conveniently , and Muten Rōshi is unable to handle what he sees, enabling Yūrin to escape. Remembering that she's here for Tenshinhan, Yūrin decides to make use of his students, and begins to charm talismans. She utilizes them, charmed with her talismans, to attack the town that Tenshinhan's dōjō resides in. Muten Rōshi recognizes her doing as witchcraft, and tells the group to remove the talismans. Chaozu attempts it with his psychic powers, but is prevented, and Yūrin smugly declares that his abilities won't be enough. Muten Rōshi says he saw through her wickedness from the beginning, but, remembering exactly what he did to her, she says he's just a dirty old man. When she calls Tenshinhan a "three-eyed baldy", he remembers who she is — a former Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō associate. Yūrin came to hate Tenshinhan after he and Chaozu left, and vowed to defeat him from that day forward. Muten Rōshi steps in to handle Yūrin, leaving the controlled students to Gokū, Tenshinan, and Chaozu. He tells her she's rather unlucky — the fact that he attended the dōjō as an honorary master on the day of her revenge, after all. Yūrin, however, is still furious at being groped, and rushes Muten Rōshi to beat him down. Muten Rōshi doesn't feel a single blow, however, and decides to attack back. Intimidated, Yūrin stumbles and falls, flashing her panties and distracting Muten Rōshi. Even angrier, she lands a solid blow below the belt, incapacitating him. She then unleashes him onto his allies. While putting up a good fight, Tenshinhan is quickly incapacitated by Muten Rōshi's power, leaving only Gokū to fight the man on even ground. Despite an intense match, Gokū takes to the skies, and Yūrin is surprised by his attack from above. To stop her movements, Chaozu uses telekinesis to flip her skirt, distracting her long enough for Gokū's Kamehameha to solidly strike Muten Rōshi, defeating him. Despite a solid defeat, Yūrin throws a fit at her loss. She declares to Tenshinhan that she's going to become stronger, and come back to fight him again. In spite of everything she's done, Tenshinhan offers her a place in his school, as he admires her desire to become even stronger. She agrees, and apologizes to the townspeople and students at Tenshinhan's request.'Dragon Ball Super'' episode 89 Trivia *Her name is likely taken from , a Chinese-style fried chicken topped with chopped scallions and sweet vinegar and soy sauce. *Yūrin bears superficial similarities to Paopao, a character from ''Dragon Ball Kai: Attack of the Saiyans. ''Her similarities lie in her physical appearance, use of talismans, and later becoming involved with a friend of Son Gokū's — Tenshinhan, instead of Kuririn — as well as the overall Chinese theming. *While Yūrin has young looks and childish demeanor, she was a child when Tenshinhan left the Tsuru-Sen Style Dōjō. This places her within the age range of people like Kuririn and Son Gokū, who were young teenagers around this time. **Despite this, the BPO (Broadcasting Ethics and Program Improvement Organization) in Japan stated the antics Muten Rōshi incurred with Yūrin was inappropriate due to her young age. Furthermore, Muten Rōshi has acted this way to girls far younger than Yūrin is at the time of her debut.Lascivious Master Roshi Suspected Target in Latest BPO Published Complain Notes References Category:Martial Artists Category:Human-type Earthling Category:Tenshin-Style Dojo Category:Crane School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Former Villains